


obsession

by tonaeteku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata rly likes kageyama's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonaeteku/pseuds/tonaeteku
Summary: Hinata would have expected him to have an ass that fits the rest of his personality: cold, hard, and rigid; serious and expectant, and existing purely to play volleyball. Yet Kageyama’s ass is round and soft. Unlike the rest of him, it’s small and supple, and it bounces when he jumps.Hinata loves to watch Kageyama’s lower body when he sets. Not that there’s one specific area he focuses on, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	obsession

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was almost named "ode to kageyama's ass" smh

Kageyama’s ass is a mortal sin, Hinata decides one day, but not for the reasons that most people would think.

True, it is a very fine ass. Hinata knows an aesthetic ass when he sees one, and Kageyama’s ass meets all of his standards. But the fact that the ass belongs to _Kageyama_ is what sets him on edge; the fact that it’s _Kageyama’s_ ass is what makes Hinata stare unconsciously while in the locker room.

Tall, dark and scary Kageyama, whose name consists of the kanji for shadow and mountain; Kageyama, who looms over Hinata when he stands, who yelled at his previous teammates until they refused to hit his tosses, until they called him the King of the Court.

Kageyama Tobio, who, despite all of his terrifying aspects, has a cute little bubble butt.

Hinata would have expected him to have an ass that fits the rest of his personality: cold, hard, and rigid; serious and expectant, and existing purely to play volleyball. Yet Kageyama’s ass is round and soft. Unlike the rest of him, it's small and supple, and it bounces when he jumps.

Hinata loves to watch Kageyama’s lower body when he sets. Not that there’s one specific area he focuses on, though.

Sometimes, Hinata catches himself peeking at Kageyama’s butt for no reason. They would be exchanging desserts during lunch or playing around on Hinata’s phone (Kageyama’s phone doesn’t have any games), and Hinata would just happen to find his eyes drifting down to Kageyama’s crotch area. But he could care less for his dick-- Hinata wants his _ass_.

It’s a shame, he thinks. They’re sitting in a position where Hinata would have to lean in order to catch a glimpse, and he figures that leaning would make him seem really sketchy. Still, Kageyama’s ass is so close; it’s _right there_ , and it physically pains Hinata to not be able to seek what he desires.

He tries not to act suspicious, but Kageyama notices him anyway.

“What’re you looking at, dumbass?” he growls, observing the lack of Hinata around his phone and the presence of Hinata around...well, another spot. Hinata squawks.

“Nothing! I couldn’t beat that level, so I gave up…” He wills his heart to stop hammering and prays that his face isn’t as red as he feels. Kageyama’s ass is a private infatuation, one he would never share with anybody, especially not with Kageyama himself. He’s sure that Kageyama would only make fun of him and be even meaner towards him, and Hinata doesn’t want that, not when he needs Kageyama’s tosses, not when their rivalry has blossomed into this somewhat-friendship.

But Kageyama only gives him an odd stare and goes back to the game. Hinata gives a silent blessing to the lords above that everybody is used to his strange antics by now. If Kageyama had continued to question him, he has no idea what he would have said.

Besides, telling his former rival that he has a nice ass is something that even Hinata would feel embarrassed doing, mostly because he doesn’t want Kageyama to, well...to think that he actually _likes_ being around him. Sure, Kageyama is stupid and terrifying, but the longer Hinata considers it, the more he has to admit that he’s actually kind of handsome. He’s strong and really good at volleyball, and plus, his butt is just too cute.

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head frantically, evoking yet another concerned glance from Kageyama. Being around Kageyama makes his heart hammer and his chest squeeze in a foreign but not unpleasant way. Maybe Hinata _does_ like being around Kageyama, just a little bit, but Kageyama definitely doesn’t need to know. 

No more squishy Kageyama thoughts for today, he concludes. Squishy Kageyama thoughts result in weird squeezy chest feeling, and weird squeezy chest feeling makes Hinata ten times more likely to say something that could be inferred as affection for Kageyama.

Hinata abandons all thoughts and rejoins Kageyama, absorbed in his phone game. This obsession with his ass has to stop, or else _things_ may happen.

***

It doesn’t stop. In fact, it gets worse.

Kageyama’s ass is remarkably godly, but Hinata’s recent epiphany about the other parts of Kageyama has him feeling weak all over again.

Kageyama isn’t just _kind of_ handsome. He’s _incredibly_ handsome. Hinata can tell from the way the girls whisper to each other in their classroom, from the way they giggle and hide their smiles behind their hands. Hinata thinks that he is handsome too, in the way his face is all shadows and angles except for his cheeks, which Hinata really wants to squish. Kageyama never seems to notice, though; his mind is probably always focused on volleyball. 

He also recently discovered that Kageyama’s muscles compliment him very well. Hinata has always known that Kageyama was strong, but now, for some reason, he focuses on the way his leg muscles bunch up before a toss, or the way his biceps flex as he throws the ball into the air. But what makes Hinata even more on edge is the fact that most of the tosses go to _him_. Kageyama’s labored breathing, Kageyama’s graceful leap into the air, it’s all for Hinata.

Perhaps Hinata’s favorite new thing that he has noticed is Kageyama’s hands. Before, Hinata never really thought about how hands could be attractive; he’d rather focus on things like height or face or _ass_ , but he finds out one day during practice just how much he enjoys Kageyama’s hands. They’re big, and the fingers are so long and so slender-- so different from his own short, stubby digits. His palms are callused in places foreign to Hinata, because Kageyama is a setter and he has delicate setter’s hands. 

Hinata wants to grab his hands and feel all the calluses, feel all the tendons and soft skin that Kageyama uses during a game. He wants to warm his hands when they get cold, because Hinata’s own hands are always hot like a furnace, even during the winter.

(And there is one time when Hinata dares to imagine _all_ the places that Kageyama touches with his hands, places touched by nobody else but Kageyama. He imagines Kageyama’s hands rubbing himself like Hinata’s are doing right now, and that fantasy quickly becomes Kageyama’s long fingers stroking Hinata. All of a sudden, he’s coming hard into his sheets, keening and whispering Kageyama’s name.)

Of course, he still can’t get enough of Kageyama’s ass. It’s been weeks, months even, and his butt is still one of Hinata’s most favorite things. He loves the way it jumps when he jumps, the way it shakes when he shakes. He loves how cute and small it is, especially when compared to Kageyama’s gloomy countenance.

Above all, his chest tightens more than ever when Kageyama is around. His heart pounds when Kageyama offers him a sip from his juice box, even though it’s a thing that he always does after a hard day of practice.

The main difference is that before, Hinata “could care less for Kageyama’s dick.” Now, his day feels empty without Kageyama by his side. He cares for his dick, face, legs, hands, _and_ ass. Hinata presumes that he’s probably a pervert. It’s all Kageyama’s fault.

Still, Hinata supposes that as long as Kageyama doesn’t find out about these feelings, he would be fine. But the more time he spends around Kageyama, the stronger the feelings get. All he can picture when he’s around him is hands and legs and ass, and Hinata’s a nervous mess before he knows it.

***

Naturally, Kageyama finds out.

“You’ve been acting strange lately,” he brings up when he’s met with another blushing, stuttering Hinata. They’re walking home like they usually do after practice, Kageyama stopping to bite a large chunk out of his pork bun, Hinata pausing to stretch, looking anywhere but at Kageyama.

“I’m always strange,” he eventually says lamely.

Kageyama frowns harder. Usually, Hinata would argue with him or respond with a scathing retort, like “you’re the strange one, jackass!” It’s not like him to lie down and take accusations. There’s something going on with Hinata, and Kageyama wants to know what it is.

Hinata, however, does not want anything to do with Kageyama. He does not want to look at Kageyama’s pretty mouth, and he is definitely not thinking about the way serious, stoic Kageyama chomps pork buns in the same childlike manner as Hinata’s little sister.

He is barely aware that he’d stopped walking entirely until Kageyama forces his head up and looks into his eyes. Hinata reddens and averts them on instinct.

“See,” Kageyama scowls, “you can’t even meet my eyes. What’s up with you?” Hinata watches his eyebrows knit together as Kageyama comes to a new revelation. “Did _I_ do something wrong?”

Kageyama’s pained expression hurts his heart immediately. Yes, Kageyama is mean and dumb, fiendish and intimidating, but over the past few months Hinata has come to realize that there is nobody he adores more. He wants to tell him that he did nothing wrong, that the exact opposite is true; he wants to tell him that he makes his heart beat as fast as it does when it’s his turn to spike on the court; he wants to tell him that he likes him as much as volleyball, which is the ultimate compliment because nothing is as important to Hinata than volleyball except Kageyama, and he’s not even sure if that counts because he can’t play volleyball without Kageyama and the two words are synonymous in his mind.

He could have said all of this, but what comes out of his mouth is “I like your ass.”

Kageyama balks.

Hinata wants to die, but he knows that he can’t take anything back now that he’s said it. It’s now or never. He sucks in a breath and continues.

“I mean, I don’t _only_ like your ass, obviously. Well, it started out as only liking your ass, ‘cause you’re such a demonic person but your butt is cute and soft like a little angel’s, and I love watching it bounce when you set and--”

“What,” Kageyama interrupts, “the _fuck_.” His face is as red as Hinata’s, maybe even redder, and Hinata is confused because he’s the one in the more embarrassing situation, but then Kageyama shakes his head and shuts up and Hinata takes it as a sign to keep going.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is...I think I like you.” There, he said it. 

Kageyama stands there, uncomprehending. He deserves more.

“I like your butt and and your eyes and your hands, and I like your tosses and the way you always chew on your straws. I like it when you share your drinks with me and when you walk me home. I like it when you buy me food after you lose a race, and I like it even more when _I_ have to buy the food, because then I can get you the most disgusting thing and you have to eat it. And I know I should have said something, but I was so confused about what I was feeling because I’ve never felt it before, but I like you so much and I didn’t know what to do and--”

Hinata gets interrupted once more, this time by Kageyama’s lips on his own. When they pull away, Kageyama’s face is flushed. For some reason, his scowl is even deeper, but Hinata recognizes it as his look for when he’s super happy about something.

“Stupid, stupid Hinata,” he mutters. “I don’t share my juice straws and meat buns with anyone but you, y’know.”

It takes a while for Hinata to understand, but he practically _glows_ when he does, even after Kageyama halfheartedly tells him to “drop that stupid expression.” He holds Kageyama’s hand all the way back to his house, and if his heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, then…well, it doesn’t hurt to let Kageyama know.

***

Things go back to normal after that night-- that is, as normal as they were before. Hinata still drapes himself all over Kageyama’s lap, and Kageyama still yells at him to get off. Kageyama still tosses for him and Hinata still tries his best to hit each toss with accuracy, every single time.

But now, Hinata can stare at his boyfriend without any guilty feelings. He can admire his slim fingers from up close and afar, and he can lean to get a better view of Kageyama without causing any suspicion (to Kageyama, that is; the people watching them are always very apprehensive). He can give kisses and receive them, and he can run his hands over any part of Kageyama, because he knows that Kageyama likes it just as much as he does.

Kageyama compliments him too, sometimes; his compliments are rarer, because he’s surprisingly shy when it comes to what he likes about Hinata, but Hinata knows that he admires his hair and his height and his legs when he jumps. Kageyama prefers to show his affection physically, even though he appears to be the type to reject hugs and tense from casual touches. When it’s Hinata, however, Kageyama leans into the touch and shows the extent of his fondness by touching him back.

Kageyama compliments Hinata’s ass for all the times that Hinata compliments his, even though Hinata knows that his appreciation for Kageyama’s ass cannot be conveyed through words. So if he gets to show Kageyama just how much he likes it when they’re hot and flushed under the covers, then who’s he to complain?

Hinata maybe, probably, definitely likes Kageyama’s ass, and he maybe, probably, definitely likes being around Kageyama just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first ever fic（*´▽｀*）i'm very happy if you enjoyed it (even if only a little bit)!!
> 
> this fic was largely inspired by buu (https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu)  
> hashdfjkhfj i love everything that they write i've literally read each and every one of their fics at least twice BLESS them


End file.
